El acto en el metro
by Dulcinea-DonQuijote03
Summary: Sasuke se dirige hacia la casa de su Aniki, para ello tiene que tomar el metro... en la estación se encuentra con cierto pelirrojo que tambien tomará el metro. ¿Qué pasará? SasuGaa One/Shot


**N/A: Este fue el primer fanfic que hize, con la ayuda de una amiga, así que si la redacción no es muy buena que digamos, es porque no quise hacerle ningún cambio, ya que para mi es un lindo recuerdo tal cual esta.**

**Los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen.**

Ese día fue salvaje, no sé que me pasó, fue más fuerte que yo…ese día no fui ni siquiera capaz de controlarme… él me tentó… él… la persona que yo siempre creí callada y solitaria… pero me equivoqué… ese día… aún lo recuerdo muy claramente como si hubiera sido ayer…

_**Flash Back**_

Yo venía tranquilo con mi típica mirada fría de siempre por la estación del metro… me senté en uno de los bancos a esperar que llegará uno de los metros… me dirigía a la casa de mi Aniki…ya que según él tenía algo muy importante que decirme.

De repente apareció él… era de mi misma altura, tenía el cabello de color rojo, ojos verdes marinos, una mirada similar a la mía… por lo que he oído… es el mejor amigo de Rock Lee… su nombre es Sabaku no Gaara…

…l al percatarse que lo estoy mirando se acerca a mí y me dice:

-Ohayo Sasuke – Saluda regalándome una sonrisa, eso es muy extraño en él…pero aún así no le tomo mucha importancia – ¿En el metro…puedo sentarme junto a ti?

-Da igual… - Le respondo secamente sin ni siquiera mirarlo a los ojos.

En poco tiempo después de que me preguntará eso…llegó el metro y lo tomamos los dos juntos… nos sentamos en el mismo asiento, yo no cruzaba mi mirada con la suya… y aunque quisiera… ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? No lo conozco ni él a mi… no había mucha gente en el metro tampoco… eso lo encontré raro, siempre que yo tomaba metro lo encontraba lleno.

De pronto sin saber cómo o que lo causo… en el metro se cortaron las luces que nos iluminaban, después de eso… se detuvo bruscamente haciendo que la mayoría de las personas que se encontraban paradas cayeran sobre los que estaban sentados… por suerte no cayeron en nosotros…

Las personas que se encontraban sentadas, junto con las que les cayeron encima quedaron desmayadas…

En el momento que el metro se movió bruscamente Gaara estuvo a punto de caerse, pero gracias a que logre atraparlo a tiempo no le paso nada…además no tome en cuenta que yo también iría directo al suelo junto con él sobre mí, sentí mi corazón palpitar a mil por hora al sentir que habíamos rozado nuestros miembros…busque sus ojos… y estaban fielmente mirándome con sus mejillas sonrojadas por lo que acababa de pasar, intente sacármelo de encima y para que no notará que me estaba excitando le dije con mi tono frío de siempre:

-¿Podrías bajarte? Pesas mucho – Intente ocultar mis mejillas que empezaban a tornarse carmines.

- ¿Y si… hacemos algo? – Me dice con un tono de voz sensual y excitada a la vez, que hizo que se me animara más mi miembro.

Lo miro a los ojos, en ellos pude ver claramente que estaba excitadísimo… no me sorprendía, yo también lo estaba… sin pensarlo 2 veces acerco mi rostro hacia él para juntar nuestros labios en un apasionado beso. Me sorprendo mucha más al ver que Gaara responde gustosamente a mi beso… eso me excito más.

Desee que ese momento nunca terminara…de repente empecé a sudar, la ropa ya estaba molestando, no pude evitar quitarme la camisa y Gaara también al ver que me la quitaba, se la quito… luego de eso volvimos a juntar nuestros labios en otro beso.

Comienzo a bajar hasta su cuello donde me dedico a lamer, morder y succionar todo, sin dejar ninguna parte sin recorrer…dejando una que otra marca rojiza, después comienzo a bajar hacia sus pezones… los empiezo a morder, lamer y besar mientras Gaara gime a su gusto, de alguna forma me encanta como él gime.

No aguanto más… debía hacerlo ya, mi miembro necesitaba atención y muy urgente. Rápidamente le empecé a bajar los pantalones… y al mismo tiempo el también me los bajaba a mí, yo lo seguía besando sin detenerme.

Los pantalones estaban tirados en alguna parte del metro… lentamente empiezo a bajarle los boxer a Gaara, una vez abajo los bóxer de él… comienzo a masajear su miembro que con solo mirarlo se notaba cual excitado estaba…él no para de gemir, me encanta oírlo… en un momento a otro Gaara me dice:

-Sasu… ke, ya…hazlo… aahh… mm… - Yo al escucharlo pedir que le haga sexo oral, lo atiendo gustosamente.

Comienzo a lamer cada parte de su miembro sin dejar ninguna parte sin recorrer, mientras él no hace nada más que gemir y pedirme que siga con lo mío, para no hacerlo esperar mucho… me fui metiendo poco a poco su miembro a mi boca.

Primero empecé a subir y bajar lentamente, a los 3 minutos después ya estaba haciéndolo más rápido… era demasiada la excitación que sentía en ese momento, los gemidos de Gaara fueron aumentando y eso me dio a entender que su clímax estaba muy cerca.

Unos segundos después Gaara se corrió en mi boca… me lo trague todo, era el manjar más exquisito que haya probado…obviamente no iba a dejar que Gaara fuera el que más disfrutara… yo también quería lo mío.

Puse a Gaara de espaldas en el suelo… Levante su cadera para dejarla a la altura de mi miembro, guíe tres de mis dedos a la boca de él, quien entendió el mensaje y comenzó a empaparlos de saliva.

Cuando los sentí lo suficientemente empapados, los retire de su boca… luego de eso los guíe hacia su entrada. Introduzco dos de mis dedos sin tener compasión, el gemido que salió de la boca de Gaara fue una mezcla de dolor y placer a la vez… luego introduzco el tercero y empiezo a moverlos en círculos ensanchando su entrada.

Con mi mirada busco los ojos marinos de Gaara, quien me mira de una forma suplicante, dándome a entender que quiere ser penetrado…

Me incorporo bien sobre él, nuestras miradas se conectan y en una sola embestida entro en él. Gaara deja salir un fuerte gemido y yo siento como si hubiera ido al cielo… ni en mis más grandes fantasías imagine que estar así fuera tan agradable y placentero.

Espere a que él se acostumbrara a la intromisión que había en su interior… unos segundos después Gaara se comienza a mover lentamente, yo al notarlo empiezo a embestirlo lentamente… era tan exquisito estar allí dentro, no podía evitarlo… tenía muchas ganas de embestirlo bruscamente, me cegué más al oírlo gemir mi nombre.

-Aaahhh… Sasu… ke… - Sentí que mi miembro se endureció más de lo que estaba, él era muy estrecho… me excitaba muchísimo… me encanta él.

-Mmm… muévete…más… rá-rápido… aahh – Me pedía Gaara, que se encontraba sonrojado y con los ojos cerrados por la pasión… enseguida respondí a su petición.

-Mmm… Claro… - Le respondo súper excitado. – Luego… no me pidas… compasión… jeje… mm – digo entre jadeos.

-Tú solo…dale…fuerte… - Me dice.

Empecé a embestirlo rápido… era mucho el placer que se sentía… y él también lo estaba disfrutando ¿Cómo lo sé? Porque él también se fue moviendo al ritmo de mis embestidas… me encanta estar dentro de esa cavidad, tan caliente y tan apretada.

De un momento a otro, ni yo sé como paso, pero era ahora yo quien tenía a Gaara sobre mi… y en vez de embestirlo yo… él se estaba auto penetrando, obviamente no me quedaría atrás… lo agarre fuertemente de su cintura y comencé a subir y bajar su entrada contra mi miembro.

A cada segundo que iba pasando, yo iba aumentando más la velocidad de las embestidas, escuchar gemir a Gaara y nombrarme de una forma tan excitante hacia que mi miembro endureciera más a cada segundo que pasaba.

Los gemidos de Gaara iban aumentando en volumen, entonces me di cuenta de que su climax volvería. A los segundo después paso lo esperado… Gaara se corrió sobre mí.

A los minutos después de que se corriera Gaara las cosquillas comenzaron a aparecer en mi vientre, también empezaba a sudar frío… mi clímax llegaría pronto. Salí del interior de Gaara… quien me miro entre confuso y molesto.

Rápidamente acomodo a Gaara en posición de perrito, y en una brusca embestida vuelvo a entrar en él… él gime fuertemente… y yo también… comienzo a moverme rápido en su interior, no puedo contenerme ya que mi clímax llegaría.

Siento un enorme escalofrío en toda mi espalda… sudo frío… llego mi clímax… en un fuerte gemido por mi parte, exploto en el interior de Gaara, quien suelta un suspiro de satisfacción.

Nos dejamos caer al suelo, exhaustos, apenas pude abrazarme fuertemente a su cintura… pero todo el placer que sentí en ese momento nadie me lo quitaría nunca.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Ahora siempre voy a su departamento… ya no puedo vivir sin él… y él tampoco puede estar sin mi… cuando yo no voy a su departamento… él viene al mío.

¿Es esto lo que todos llaman amor?

¿Tal vez es una obsesión?

¿O es solo una satisfacción sexual?

Quien sabe…

**N/A: Espero les haya gustado, sin nada mas que decir, me retiro~**


End file.
